


The price of Peace is Freely Given

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Consensual Sex, Disguise, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Their countries have been in a Trade war for decades. Finally though the two emperors have come to a treaty profitable by both. As a sign of good will the Emperor of Rasya offers that his General Nikiforov will marry any spouse the house of Nipon finds suited.The House of Nipon chooses the Provence of Hasetsu to provide the Spouse for this honor, poorly there are only three woman of marriageable age and none of them are willing.After the Emperor sends some of his troops to inform them to provide 'the spouse' or they will pick one for them, the house of Katsuki provides their greatest treasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 101 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm taking a little break from the Blood Magic series to sort out some of the larger stories. This will be a few days, no longer than a week. :}
> 
> If you are interested just look at [ the trinkets ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/tagged/trinket) I've posted on [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/)  
> They are listed as Call for me.  
> And please always feel free to drop me an ask or message if you want to know more.

The letter from the Emperor arrived at the Nishigori Ice Castle in Hasetsu on the fifth day of celebrating the end of the war that had cut short so many lives. Thinking it was just a simple thank you letter for all the hard work the people of Hasetsu providence did during the war Takeshi Nishigori newly appointed head of the House and his wife Yuuko decide to read it out loud for the first time during the celebration dance that night. The silence following is deafening. 

The old man of the trade post who lost five of his seven daughters on the battle field demands them to read it again. More people voice that demand, so Takeshi - pale to the face - reads it again.

_"Good People of Hasetsu._

_The house of Nipon thanks you for all the strength you provided with your warrior woman during the treacherous times of war._  
Your effort in keeping our borders safe from soldiers and other ruffians who threatened our people, while negotiations were made to resolve it in a more peaceful manner, are duly noted in our archives and will be told to generations to come.  
Because of this the House of Nipon has bestowed their favor on your Providence above all others.  
The son of the Emperor of Rasya, the High General Nikiforov is of marriageable age.  
You will provide a person of equal age and stature as a gift to tighten our bonds.  
This honor will not be looked on lightly, so do choose the person to represent our strong country wisely.  
They will be picked up in a forthnight, so make certain all arrangements are made for travel by then. 

_With sincere expectation_

_And a large signature indicating the Emperor himself signed it."_

Nishigori looks at his wife.

"Do I have to write back. 'Sorry Emperor as much as we appreciate the honor the first thing we did when news of the treaty broke was finally have this massive wedding. So we are currently all out of marriageable women.' I don't think he will take that message lightly." 

Yuuko pats her husband of four days on his back. 

"Still you will have to let him know. Even if we lose favor over this, we can not provide what we do not have. The only three women left of marriageable age are not of fit stature, so it really can not be helped." 

So with a heavy heart he leaves the celebration grounds and writes his response to the Emperor. He can only hope it will be received well and in understanding.

It is not...

The people of Hasetsu are roughly awakened by the sounds of large canons going off at their City gate. As it was only weeks ago that they were still actively involved in battle every trained warrior is in their battle gear, and ready to take action, before coming to a halt when it is the flag of the House of Nipon that is waving over the troops at their gates. Takeshi comes down and stands in front of his people to look at the display of force in front of him.

He had not thought about it when his writing had not been replayed, and he now understands that he was wrong in assuming that the silence had been the emperor accepting his declaration. Had he been chief longer he might have known not to assume, now it seems he will be the last chief indeed. 

Once the leader of the troops spots that all of Hasetsu must be out, and that the young man in front of them must be the current Town chief, he feels the need to have two loud drums be slammed.

"I am here on order of our Anointed Emperor, Glory to his name." At this all the people fold their hands in front of their chests and nod, good they know their place. "We are here to pick up the intended for marriage to the General Nikiforov of the House of Rasya. We have been given distinct orders to not leave without that person. You have till noon tomorrow to sent this person out, if not, we have been given direct order to take any of the ones that are fit as such and be done with all others in this town." 

The Man signals to his men to surround the city gates. "Do not think we came unprepared." Two more canons are heard, but these do not shoot flares as is seen by the large chunk of Hastsu's castle coming down. "Noon Tomorrow. Choose wisely." 

The people of Hasetsu close the City gates and solemnly move to the large city square. Most look at Takeshi for help, but know that there is very little he can do. Sure they could fight, but it will just result in more people dying. They could not sent an 'intended' out but that will lead to one picked by force and everyone else dead. It seems they really only have the option to sent one of their newly married warriors off to be married to an other man.

The people discuss and several woman already declare that they will sooner take their own lives than have them taken from the ones they married. Some declare that they are certain to have already been set with child, so they could not even be considered. Takeshi does not know if he is happy to find out about Yuuko's condition like this, but he is happy to know that she will not be given as option. In the end they are left with no real option again. 

Suggestions go up to sent One of the three unmarried warriors instead. Sure they are in a way unfit but it would buy them time to relocate the people before the emperor finds out about it. Although doing so would surely get the warrior killed. But as some state better one than all.

"Excuse me, Yuuko, Takeshi, if I may." The voice is soft and would not have been heard if not very clear. "I have gone over the letter of our -currently less than- beloved Emperor, and I may have found an other option." 

All the people look at the man speaking. He is dressed in the Battle gear of the house of Katsuki, true heirs of Hasetsu if they were still claiming that throne. His sister was the one that led most of the parties out in the field. Many of the warriors present own their lives to her actions. She is also one of the three unfit woman due to an injury to her stomach making her barren. 

Takeshi smiles at his friend, he might not look it but Yuuri, like his sister is a great warrior. One of the few males one the town provided. His deeds are almost as numerous as his sister's and definitely as worthy of praise. 

"An other option? How? We have gone over it many times now, what other option is there?" 

Yuuri blushes for a moment, before pulling himself straight.

"Simple. Never in his letters did the Emperor explicitly said the intended had to be a woman. It is only hinted, as he asks for one of similar stature as the General after praising our Female warriors." 

Yuuri lets his words seep into the people around him, and soon he can hear by the muttering that people are understanding where he is going to.

"Let the troops outside our gates know, that tomorrow at noon the House of Katsuki will be providing the intended. Not a word more, close the gates the moment that has been shouted at them." 

Yuuko runs up to him. "Are you certain Yuuri? It is very likely they will kill you the moment they understand what you are?" Yuuri sighs and grasps her hands.

"The moment the caravan leaves, Mari will lead all of the people out through the secret passages under the castle. This is our only hope to have our people safe for one more generation at least." He gives her a soft smile. "Now I will need everyone's help though. I seem to be without a dowery and there is only a day left."

The people of Hasetsu perk up and all start running around to provide him with all that he needs. Takeshi walks up to him and squeezes his shoulder, before having him hauled away by the tailors for his outfit. 

Truly at noon the next day five carts roll out of the gates of Hasetsu. The first is filled with chests containing tools and weaponry, the second is filled with dozens of foods, the third is filled with all the different spices, the fourth with chest upon chest of scrolls, both paper as fabric. The fifth, and last, contains an elaborate seat shaded over by heavy drapery. The drapes are opened to show that in the seat is a person dressed as a warrior but completely in white, yet instead of their helmet the intended's head and face are covered in veils, adorned at the top with a flower crown.

The head of the troops rides up to the intended and makes a movement to lift the veil, only to find a dagger placed against his wrist. The driver of the cart, an old man who glares at him, takes his arm and moves it away.

"Traditions state that once an intended is veiled by their parents or guardian, no one but their spouse may remove it till they are in their wedding bed. We don't know how you stand by traditions but the house of Katsuki is loyal to them still."

The leader just looks and huffs. "And how am I certain that the person under the veil is indeed a child of that house." 

"You could ask us." Toshiya Katsuki's voice rings from the gate. "We are Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki, we are stating that the intended provided is a child of our blood and lives to honor us. They are our greatest treasure, Hasetsu's greatest treasure as is proven by the dowery they are presented with." He gives the leader a cold smile. Making it clear that had he not been leaning on his cane he would not be kindly standing there.

"And Sir," Hiroko's voice chimes clear "do understand that may any harm come to my child before they reach their destination. I will personally hold you accounted for it. My child has fought many battles in the war, they deserve every ounce of your respect." 

The intended looks over their shoulder and although their face is obscured their posture indicates a great love for the two people at the gate.

Because of this the reigns of the carts are taken over by soldiers in the troops and the caravan leaves Hasetsu behind, to start their day long travel towards the border. There the caravans are handed over to troops from the Rasya Imperial army. 

The first thing the leader of this group does is tie the intended's hands together, as was his strict orders from the Rasya Emperor. The intended just leans back. 

After only a few hours the carts are loaded on a train and they set off to the Imperial castle. The intended seems to enjoy the train, but the soldiers can't determine if it is because of it's speed or it's novelty. 

The next day they arrive at the capital of Rasya and the carts are driven to the Castle. 

The messenger sent with word of their arrival finds the throne room in a very cold atmosphere. 

"Emperor, your majesties. The carts with the intended have arrived. They will be presented at the court at an hour to six." 

"Ah." The emperor stands up from his throne giving his son in the corner a sharp look. "And have you also news on who the intended is, or are we left to guess." 

The messenger nods. "The providence of Hastetsu has sent a child of the House of Katsuki. And it is said that this intended is a very skilled warrior indeed, trained by both parents and Minako Okukawa. They have been given a dowery surely fit to suit an intended for the house of Nikiforov." 

The emperor smiles and tells the messenger to inform his staff to prepare everything for an evening ceremony. The messenger nods and runs off, trashing the door shut behind him. 

"Honestly father. So not only have you pawned me of as part of this treaty, but you are eager to have me bounded to a person I have only heard of on the battle fields before proper dinner." 

"Silence my son." Victor looks at the pale physique of his mother. "You know your father only does what he believes is best for our people. This marriage will strengthen our bonds and will prevent further bloodshed."

Victor sighs. He was as ready as any other to be done with the fighting, and he understands his father made this deal because of the injury he had sustained. His hand trails his shoulder, it has healed and he is fit to do many things again. Still if he had been any other man, he would have persued the one that had treated his injury. Poorly he is no other man. He bids his parents his leave, stating that he will be preparing for the ceremony in his chambers.

Victor looks over his clothes one more time in the mirror. He has rarely worn clothes indicating his stature, in most battles he even wore clothes hardly to be differed from his man to confuse the enemy. But tonight there is no doubt he is the son and heir to the Emperor of Rasya. 

Still the knock on his door comes to early. The valet is too stiff and when he is led into the courtyard to perceive the dowry he considers it too much. 

The intended is standing in front of their dowry, back straight as if they are rightfully there. They are focused on the Emperor and his party, but Victor knows when they spot him. They take a visible step back. And although they are veiled there is this sudden jolt in his chest. A jolt very clear seen on his face.

Victor isn't certain what happens after that as most is just a blur. But he can vaguely remember walking over and guiding his intended into the chapel. To great joy of his parents who complimented themselves on seeing their son taken by his 'bride'. The feast to celebrate the marriage afterwards was grant, but he cut it short when he realized his spouse was not enjoying themselves as much. So he took them to their chambers. Where he was faced with the reason his intended had seemed so demure. 

"It's you." Victor drops the veil on the ground. Marveling his spouse's face. "It really is you." 

Yuuri looks at the general's face. Having had more time to overcome the shock of finding the soldier he had nursed back to health over winter a year ago to be no other than the man he had been sent to kill back then. He is glad he had not known the true nature of his patient then.

"It is me. Still, this leaves for us to wonder what to do." He smiles a soft smile.

Victor blinks at the gentle voice he remembered so well. "What to do?" His confusement clear on his face.

"Well" Yuuri chimes "It is our wedding night. But as I am a bridegroom and not a bride, the night might not be as you expected." 

It takes a moment before Victor realizes that he is indeed in a different position than he had expected to be. He had expected to be getting himself so drunk that he would be unable to remember the marital duties expected of a newly wed, if even capable of performing them. As he had expected his intended to be a woman. Instead, he was now married to a man. One who had solely listed themselves as a child of the House of Katsuki, so none could say they lied. 

Not to mention that had Victor found the man a sight to see during his healing, he now radiated in his bridal attire. 

It takes him a moment to come to a final conclusion. Before Yuuri can say anything else his mouth is taken by Victor's lips. 

Victor would never be able to tell how much joy radiated in him, when Yuuri puts his arms around him and deepens the kiss. Soon the floor is littered with clothes and pieces of garment. So eager are they both to get as much skin under their hands as possible. They fall to the bed and slide up and against one another till the air in their longs is to big to contain and they breath solely in puffs. 

Yuuri is the first to come but is followed by Victor moments after. Leaving both men panting against each other. Victor rolls on his back, trying to catch his breath but finds Yuuri soon straddling him. A mischievous grin is placed on his delicate face. He seats himself on top of Victors hips but so that his penis is free of touch. 

When Victor sees him take one of the jewels from his belt, which he is still wearing, and cracks it in half revealing a clear substance he feels a shudder go through his spine. Is Yuuri planning to poison him. He would not be the first Royal to die in the Marital bed on the first night. Instead, Yuuri coats his own fingers with it and even licks some of it that dripped on his wrist. Then, after he softly places a hand on Victor's chest, those fingers are moved behind him. 

It takes Victor moments to realize that Yuuri is working himself open. Had he not been told that when two men are intimate that is a requirement, he would not have understood. He really should have pressed Christophe more about the subject, but as he had been raised that he was to be married to an intended and not a person of choice, he never practiced the act with any other but women. Yuuri though seems to know exactly what he is doing, as his soft moans are hitting all the right senses in Victor and he soon finds himself very hard and willing again. And although this is his first time with a man, he instinctively recognizes the whimper Yuuri makes to indicate he too is ready.

Victor moves himself into a more seated position against the headrest of the bed, takes Yuuri's hips and guides him over his Penis. Yuuri uses the hand he had made himself ready with to quickly coat Victor before slowly guiding him in. It takes them both some getting used to but Yuuri soon finds himself sitting flush against Victor's hips. It it then and only then that he dares to look at his spouse's face. A heavy blush burst on his cheeks when he sees the smile he is given.

"A truly blushing bridegroom indeed" Victor pulls him in for a heady kiss, before starting to move. It does not take them long to be no longer capable of speech. 

Yuuri is shocked to realize how different it feels to be with an other person than being told and instructed to learn the acts of intercourse. Not only is the feeling inside his body of a whole different caliber the heat of Victor's skin is intoxicating. The pressure though soon makes him start screaming, as it seems victor has found that one spot inside. His insides coil and he plasters Victor's body with his cum, this makes him a little lightheaded and he slumps against the man's shoulder. Making Victor halt his movements, but Yuuri doesn't want to and uses his inner muscles to indicate the continuation. He is very pleased that Victor listens and soon he is just riding another wave to release when he feels his spouse cum in him. 

After this they both collapse on the bed, neither truly able to move at first. When Victor is capable of doing so he goes to the bath chamber and comes back after wiping himself clean to do the same to Yuuri. He is pleasantly surprised when the other man starts humming under the motion. He tosses the cloth on the floor and slides back into the bed with Yuuri taking him in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss on the younger man's head and thanking the heavens for his luck.

The Emperor is a bit less pleased when his son arrives at lunch the next morning with his spouse, but after seeing the genuine joy on both men's faces he declares that young Master Plisetski will be trained as heir after Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
